evangelionfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Mari Illustrious Makinami
WILLE |Beruf=EVA-Pilotin |Rang=Fourth Child |Evangelion=Evangelion Pr. Einheit 05 (kurz) Evangelion Einheit 02 (kurz) Evangelion Einheit 08 |Erstauftritt=Evangelion 2.22 Band 14 |Sychronsprecher=Jennifer Weiß |Seiyuu=Maaya Sakamoto }}Mari Illustrious Makinami ist die dritte EVA-Pilotin, die mit dem Film Evangelion: 2.22 – You can (not) advance aus Rebuild of Evangelion eingeführt wurde und das Fourth Child. Sie hatte ebenfalls einen kleinen Auftritt im Manga in dem letzten Kapitel. Charakter Mari besitzt eine mysteriöse Persönlichkeit, da wenig über sie bekannt ist. Außerdem ist sie die einzige der Eva-Piloten, die das Steuern einer Evangelion Einheit zu genießen scheint und besitzt eine gewisse Vorliebe für den Geruch von LCL, was man daran merkt, dass sie kurz nach ihrer Landung in Japan und ihrem ersten Treffen mit Shinji Ikari zu ihm kriecht und anmerkt, dass sie jenen Geruch sehr mag. Als sie Shinji das erste Mal trifft, merkt sie an, dass er ein Eva-Pilot ist, ohne ihn zu kennen, was sie ebenfalls mittels dieses Geruchs herausfand. Mari arbeitet vermutlich für eine dritte Organisation neben SEELE und NERV. Sie wird nicht direkt als Pilotin einer Evangelion Einheit bezeichnet, da sie viel mehr eine Testpilotin für die Evangelion Einheit 05 war, jene wurde jedoch bei dem Kampf mit dem dritten Engel zerstört. Dafür, dass sie noch eine Anfängerin beim Steuern eines Evangelions ist, tut sie dies mit viel Aggressivität und Erfahrenheit, so als ob sie dies jeden Tag tun würde. Ihre Fähigkeiten als Pilotin grenzen dabei fast an Asuka Langley Sohryus, wenn sie diese nicht sogar überschreiten. Aussehen Erster Pluganzug Maris erster Pluganzug wird das erste Mal von ihr getragen als sie einen Test mit der Evangelion Einheit 05 durchführt. Er ist in einem dunklen Grün gehalten und besitzt an der Brust und an dem Becken jeweils zwei hellbraune Streifen. Auch an den Handgelenken besitzt er eine dunkelgrüne Färbung und an den Armen und Beinen eine karierte, hellblaue Musterung, die den ganzen Arm- und Beinbereich einnimmt. Anders als zum Beispiel Reis Pluganzug besitzt Maris einen Helm mit einem roten Visier, auf welchem Evangelion-05 Provisional aufleuchtet. Zweiter Pluganzug Maris zweiter Pluganzug besitzt, im Gegensatz zu ihrem ersten, eine pinke Färbung und schwarze Ausschmückungen, ähnlich wie Kaworu Nagisas Pluganzug. Außerdem weißt er an der Brust und an der Taille weiße Ausschmückungen auf, während an den Oberschenkeln dunkelblaue Verzierungen vorhanden sind und die Handflächen ebenfalls in jenem Farbton gehalten sind. MariPlugsuit1.png|Artwork von Maris erstem Pluganzug MariPlugsuit2.png|Artwork von Maris zweiten Pluganzug Biografie Evangelion: 2.22 – You can (not) advance Mari tritt das erste Mal in der Geschichte von Neon Genesis Evangelion, in Evangelion: 2.22 – You can (not) advance in Erscheinung und steuert zu Beginn des Filmes die Evangelion Einheit 05 um sich gegen den Dritten Engel zu behaupten und um die EVA Einheit zu testen. Ihr gelang es kurz vor der Selbstzerstörung ihrer Testeinheit, den Engel zu besiegen und sich noch rechtzeitig in Sicherheit zu bringen, um nicht durch die Explosion in den Tod gerissen zu werden. Als Zeruel Neo-Tokyo 3 angriff, steuerte sie die Evangelion Einheit 02 und fing den Engel noch in der Geofront ab, wo sie versuchte ihn mittels zweier Gewehre aufzuhalten, was sie jedoch schnell aufgab und ihn stattdessen mit einem Speer angriff, womit sie Zeruel schließlich zu Boden zwang und schnell einige Nadeln auf ihn abfeuerte um das AT-Feld des Engels zu zerstören, dies misslang jedoch. Sie besitzt ein beeindruckendes Wissen über das Innenleben der Evangelions, was sie durch die Aktivierung der Bestie zeigt, wobei sie einen gewissen Blutdurst zeigt und sich animalisch verhält. Dabei zieht sie sich trotz heftiger Angriffe nicht zurück sondern steuert die EVA Einheit solange, bis sie geschlagen ist. Evangelion: 3.33 – You can (not) redo Im 3. Teil der Rebuild of Evangelion Reihe steuert sie die Evangelion Einheit 08 und gehört der Organisation WILLE an. Am Anfang des Filmes sind Asuka Langley Sōryū und Mari im Weltall. Mari selbst singt ein Lied kurz bevor sie durch den Angriff von Evangelion Mark 04 an Asuka Langley Sōryū unterbrochen wird. Sie dient bei der Operation US, dem Namen dieser Operation, dem Schutz von Evangelion Einheit 2.1. Später verschwindet sie jedoch da sie nicht mehr nah genug an dem Zielobjekt dran ist und Asuka nicht mehr helfen kann. Beziehungen Über die Beziehungen von Mari und den anderen Charakteren ist nicht viel bekannt, jedoch könnte sie eine freundschaftliche Beziehung mit Ryoji Kaji führen, da die beiden vor Maris erstem Kampfeinsatz sich kurz unterhalten, was bedeutet das sie sich schon eine Weile kennen beziehungsweise eine geraume Zeit miteinander arbeiten. Name Ihr Vorname Mari ist die japanische Umwandlung der Namen Marie und Maria, während die HMS Illustrious (R87) ein britischer Flugzeugträger war, welcher im Zweiten Weltkrieg kämpfte. Ihr Nachname Makinami bedeutet aus dem japanischen übersetzt überlaufende Welle ''und war gleichzeitig ein japanischer Zerstörer, genauso wie die Ayanami und die Shikinami, und kämpfte ebenfalls im Zweiten Weltkrieg. Trivia *Maris zweiter Pluganzug besitzt ebenfalls die Nummer 05, obwohl die Evangelion Einheit 05 zu Beginn von ''Evangelion: 2.22 – You can (not) advance von dem dritten Engel zerstört wurde. Die falsche Nummerierung könnte jedoch auch daher kommen, dass der zweite Pluganzug ursprünglich für die Benutzung der Einheit 05 gedacht war, wenn diese fertiggestellt wäre. *Sie singt, als sie in der Bethanien Basis gegen den dritten Engel kämpft, einen Teil des 356-Schritte-Marsches von Kiyoko Suizenji: Jeder sucht das Glück, doch ist es wie ein scheues Tier, es kommt niemals von selbst zu dir, drum geh ich los und hol es mir, mach einen Schritt an jedem Tag, dann sind's schon drei am dritten Tag, drei Schritte vorwärts und wieder zwei zurück, das Leben das ist manchmal ein ziemlich fieses Stück. *Jene Basis trägt ebenfalls den Namen von einem biblischen Ort in welchem es eine Maria von Bethanien gab, Mari ist dabei die japanische abgewandelte Form der Namen Maria und Marie. *In Evangelion 2.22 gab es eine Szene, in der Mari eine Reihe von kreuzförmigen Explosionen beobachtet, jene Szene wurde jedoch später rausgeschnitten. *Mari scheint sich als einzige darüber bewusst zu sein, dass EVAs zu einem gewissen Grad fühlende Wesen sind, weshalb sie die Einheiten meistens direkt und mit mitfühlendem Unterton anspricht oder sich flüsternd von Evangelion Einheit 05 verabschiedet. en:Mari Makinami Illustrious ru:Мари Илластриэс Макинами Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Eva-Pilot Kategorie:NERV Kategorie:WILLE